Kim Sung Kyu
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Sung Kyu / 김성규 *'Nombre Real: Kim Sung Kyu / 김성규 *'''Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, MC, Actor, Compositor. * Apodos: 'HamsterKyu, KKolkyu (Ulkyu), Kyuzizi, LeaderKyu, Honey Sungkyu, Mr Knotty, GranpaKyu. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm (176cm - 4 Things Show) *'Peso:' 60kg * Familia : ' una hermana mayor *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Biografía Kim Sungkyu nació el 28 de abril de 1989 en Jeonju, Corea del Sur. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria Universidad Nacional de Jeonju y estaba en la banda de rock de la escuela llamado "Beat". Sungkyu primero le dijo a sus padres acerca de su sueño de convertirse en cantante, pero ellos lo rechazaron porque quería que tuviera una vida normal y le dijeron que preferirían que él se fuera de casa en lugar de ello. SIn embargo él continuó practicando en secreto y llegó a Seúl solo para perseguir su sueño después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria. En 2007, hizo una audición para SM Entertainment,pero no logró pasar el corte, y realizó la audición una vez más en 2008 sólo para fallar de nuevo. Debido a su admiración por la banda de rock Nell, que inicialmente audicionó en Woollim, decidió audicionar allí bajo la recomendación del director de Nell a quien había conocido casualmente en la cafetería donde trabajaba a tiempo parcial. Con el estómago dolido, Sungkyu fue a su audición y ligeramente los amenazó diciendo: "Si no me escogen, me voy a molestar para siempre." Luego corrió al hospital inmediatamente y se realizó una apendicetomía. Dramas *Pure Love (KBS, 2013, Cameo) *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012. Cameo) Programas *2014 Mnet 4 Things Show (Ep.14) * 2014 crime scene (Ep. 7) * 2014 weekly idol *2014 running man *2014 MBC Global We Got Married - Season 2 (Ep. 6, cameo) *2014 mnet This is Infinite *2014 SBS Running Man *2013 The Dreaming Sea *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Crisis Escape Number One (Sung Kyu) *2013 MBC Infinity Challenge (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 Mnet Jjang (Ep.43 Sung Kyu ) *2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu y Woohyun) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 JTBC High Society (Sung Kyu) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS Star Date *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2012 Miss and Mister idol Korea 2012 (Woohyun y Hoya) * 2012: Immortal Song 2 *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) *2011 Mnet "Secret t" *2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Musicales *Vampire Musical (Japón, 2014) Discografía 'Single' 'Mini Album' Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER" - (video grupo)(teaster) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) Vídeos Musicales *'2010:' "Run" - Epik High (como guitarrista del grupo.) *'2013:' "BAAAM" - Dynamic Duo *'2013: "'What you want" - Kanto * 2014: "Good Night Like Yesterday"- Lovelyz Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' INFINITE **'Posición:' Líder, cantante y bailarín. *'Educación:' **Universidad Daekyung **Universidad Hoseo *'Hobbies: '''Ver películas, escuchar música *'Familia:' Padres, y hermana mayor (por 5 años). *'Especialidad:' Piano, chino, inspirar miedo dentro del grupo. *'Modelo a seguir: Kim Jong Wan de NELL. *'Fanclub: '''Chingyus (Chingu significa amigos en coreano) *'Idioma: 'Inglés, Coreano, Japonés (básico), Español(basico) y Chino. *'Religion: 'Cristiano. *'Chica ideal: El siempre va cambiando de chica ideal. * '''Color favorito: '''Blanco. *Una de las razones, por la que se unió a Woollim, es por ser un gran fan de NELL. *Estuvo en una banda durante la escuela secundaria. El nombre de su banda fue ‘Beat’ y ellos practicaban la música de Pia, Limp Bizkit o Linkin Park. Le divertía ElleGarden (Grupo japonés) y Muse. Él era el que más cantaba y rapeaba dentro de la banda. * Se trasladó junto a sus compañeros de banda hasta Seúl, para actuar en el distrito de HongDae al cumplir los veinte, pero al final todos volvieron y se quedó él solo. También, antes de debutar, trabajó a media jornada, en un restaurante de carne, cargando carbón. * Sungkyu ya era bastante popular entre las chicas dado que era vocalista de su banda de Rock, cada vez que hacia performance todas solían gritar. * Es muy juguetón y consentidor con los miembros de INFINITE, pero cuando tiene que hacer su deber de líder es muy estricto y suele regañarles cuando no hacen las cosas bien. *Es el único miembro del grupo de la década de los '80', por eso dice que a veces siente que es de otra generación en comparación con sus dongsaengs. *Antes no le agradaba Woohyun, incluso habian tenido una pelea, pero después de eso se hicieron mejores amigos. * Hizo dueto con Kanto para su vídeo "What You Want" compartiendo el escenario también con la fallecida Rise de Ladies Code. * Cuando Sunggyu estaba ocupado con las promociones de su album en solitario dice que era un gran alivio el llegar a casa y ver que alguien estaba esperándote, ya que Woohyun se quedaba dormido en el sofá esperando a que llegara Sunggyu. * Fue el primero en ir a felicitar a Woohyun por su colaboración con Key en Toheart. *Es el que molesta más a Sungjong. Sin embargo dice que lo hace porque es su forma de mostrarle cuánto lo quiere. * Le gusta usar la ropa interior del maknae Sungjoong. * Dijo haber leído algunos fanfics sólo por diversión. * En la entrevista “Ask in a Box”, los integrantes de Infinite hablaron sobre varias cosas. Para una de las preguntas, un fan le pidió a Sunggyu que se clasificara él mismo entre los integrantes en términos de apariencia. Sunggyu respondió que después de su debut, se dio cuenta que su lugar es el último en términos de apariencia. Después, procedió a clasificar a los otros integrantes, colocando primero a L como el más apuesto, SungYeol en segundo y Woohyun en tercero. No clasificó al resto de integrantes, sino que él mismo se colocó en la última posición, a lo cual todos los integrantes estuvieron de acuerdo. De forma divertida, él colocó a Woohyun en el lugar número tres solamente después de agregar: “Cuando Woohyun usa maquillaje”. * Gano una encuesta echa a nivel mundial del ¨Ídolo mas guapo del k-pop¨ ocupando el primer lugar. *Fue invitado en los "Weekly Idol Awards 2" ganando 3 premios. Uno de los que ganó, fue: "Lo siento pero fuiste un blanco fácil". *En "Weekly Idol", cuando Sungkyu y Hoya hacían el papel de MC, Les hicieron escribir la primera mujer que se les venía a la cabeza. Sungkyu escribio a Hyuna de 4minute explicando que la había visto en el exitoso video de PSY; Gangnam Style, y le pareció muy guapa. * Su celebridad japonesa favorita es: Aoi Yu. *Tiene parecido a Henry Lau(Super Junior) * Encuentra tierna a Raina de .After School * Es cercano a Jung Il Hoon de BTOB por el programa de Weekly Idol, aunque a Sung Kyu no le gustaba que le dijera que hacer ya que Hoon es menor que el por 5 años. * Es molestado por sus fans ya que él cambia mucho de chica ideal: JiYoon de 4minute, Soyou de SISTAR, Nicole de KARA y HaYoung de A Pink, son sus chicas ideales. * Tuvo un casi-beso con Soyou de SISTAR * En el programa Running Man, Eun ji De A Pink dijo que era su tipo ideal ya que le gustaba su personalidad, a lo que el respondio "lo voy a pensar" haciendo que todos estallen en risas. * Heechul declaró ser fan boy de Sunggyu. *Es cercano a Kim Heechul de Super Junior y a Kim Jaejoong de JYJ. Incluso apareció en WGM Global Edition como invitado de Heechul para conocer a su esposa Puff, él junto a otros amigos de Heechul decidieron hacer una cámara escondida para Puff y Jia, las chicas estaban muy asustadas pues al parecer Jomi y Sungkyu se iban a pelear. * Cuando le dijo Heechul que le iba a presentar a una chica en un principio estaba muy emocionado, luego se deprimió al enterarse de que sólo estaban allí Jia a quien ve como una amiga nada más por su actitud ruda y Puff quien es la actual esposa de Heechul. Estaba muy sorprendido al conocer a Puff porque ella es muy hermosa y su Coreano es muy bueno. * Quiere participar de We Got Married. *Le tiene miedo a los perros, en el programa Birth Of A Family así lo demostró en unas pruebas. Sin embargo, poco a poco les comenzó a tener confianza y perder el miedo debido a que tenía que cuidar a 3 cachorritos abandonados, junto con los miembros de INFINITE. *Es amigo cercano de Jung Il Woo. Incluso asistió a la graduacion universitaria en Hanyang University. * Recientemente ha dado a conocer que le gusta tomar muchas fotos de Sungjong, muchas veces las publica en Twitter sin que él se de cuenta. * Actualmente comparte habitación con Sungjong cuando están en el extranjero. * Infinite tiene una sala de chat privada en internet, el que más tiempo la pasa allí es Sunggyu y le gusta mucho publicar fotos de Sungjong antes del debut, asunto por el cual Sungjong se molesta mucho. * El nuevo dormitorio de Infinite consta de dos apartamentos uno dos pisos más abajo que el otro, en uno duermen Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Sungyeol, mientras en el otro duermen Hoya, Dongwoo y Sunggyu. Woohyun cuenta que un día llegó y el dormitorio estaba todo revuelto porque Sungjong cuando llega le gusta relajarse mientras mira televisión y ésa vez no encontraba el control remoto, por lo cual con su temperamento fuerte estaba muy enojado, tomó su celular y llamó a Sunggyu muy molesto preguntándole dónde estaba el control remoto, lo cual sólo hizo reír a Sunggyu. Sunggyu sólo contestó: ''"No tiene sentido enojarse con alguien que es 4 años menor que tú, aún más cuando llama para preguntarte dónde está el control remoto del televisor, cuando tú ni siquiera duermes en su dormitorio" '' * Le hizo una declaración de amor en el programa Midnight Idols a Soyou de SISTAR, tomando su mano y cantándole "Nothing Better". Tan solo un mes después se le declaro a JiYoon de 4Minute con la misma canción y de igual modo tocando su mano. * En "Vampire Musical" tiene una escena de beso. * Participó en el nuevo vídeo de Lovelyz "Good night like yesterday" * En el "Music Bank in Mexico" participó junto a Yo Seob de BEAST y Young Jae de B.A.P en la canción "Corre" de Jesse & Joy; cantando completamente en español. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Videografía thumb|left|300 px|60Sec thumb|right|300 px|60 Sec (Band ver.) thumb|left|300 px|I Need You Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista